mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Beak Stinger G
Beak Stinger G is a Fully Cowled Mini 4WD car by Tamiya. It was released on March 26, 2016. It was featured in the manga Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! Return Racers! as Crusher Jiro's machine. General Being a combination of Beak Spider, Ray Stinger and Brocken Gigant, it has all the design feature of all three cars. It is consists of the front parts of Ray Stinger, the front side-guard and canopy of Brocken Gigant and the rear parts of Beak Spider. The bodyshell is molded in metallic silver, but with the stickers it has all 3 main colors. It comes with the red small-diameter 5-spoke Saber-type low-profile wheels with low-profile slick tires. The sub-parts of the chassis are molded in gray. In the manga In the flashback episodes of Return Racers, shortly after his gang's minicars destroyed the Ogami trio's minicars, Crusher Jiro reconstructs them into one chinema machine: the Beak Stinger G. It inherited all 3 special moves from the Ogami trio's cars. He later challenge Go and Retsu with his new car, resulting in Retsu's Hurricane Sonic and later, Go's Cyclone Magnum being damaged. Despite this, the Seiba brothers did reconstructs and combined their cars into one car and resume their race. When his Beak Stinger G got badly damaged, Jiro tries to repair it. However, it suddenly moves away from Jiro as he tries to do so, and liquids were leaking from the front parts as if it is crying. Jiro himself didn't noticed that he, himself, have sheds tears after hearing from Go and Retsu that Mini 4WD cars are keep running because they believes their owners. Both racers were resumes their race as they have finished repaired their cars. In the end, the Seiba brother had won the race. After the race, Jiro restores the Beak Stinger G back into the Beak Spider, Ray Stinger and Brocken Gigant and return them to their owners.Chapter 3 and Chapter 4 of Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! Return Racers! Technical info Length: 155 mm Width: 97 mm Height: N/A Chassis: AR Chassis Gear Set(s): 3.5:1 Gallery Boxarts BeakStingerGBoxart.jpg Images BeakStingerGShootingProudStarRiseEmperor.png|Beak Stinger G, with Shooting Proud Star and Rise-Emperor. Trivia * Similar to other cars in the Let's & Go! series, it doesn't have the front bumper and rear roller stay in the manga. ** However Beak Stinger G is similar to Ray Stinger, as both are released as race cars in the Mini 4WD line-ups other than the Mechanical Mini 4WD line-up. ** As seen in chapter 4 of the manga, the Beak Stinger G has the modified. bumperless Super TZ Chassis underneath its bodyshell. Coincidentally, both Super TZ and AR Chassis has the same wheelbase length and the AR Chassis is a successor to the Super TZ Chassis. * According to Tetsuhiro Koshita, the idea of having 3 cars merges into one car on Beak Stinger G was inspired by Getter Robo. * It was originally name 'Beak G Stinger' in its debut chapter in the serialization of the manga. It has been since corrected in the tankoubon version. ** Interestingly, this also happened in another on-going Mini 4WD manga, where one of the cars was renamed from 'Burning God Sun' to 'God Burning Sun'. * To celebrate the creation and release of Beak Stinger G, CoroCoro Channel (Official CoroCoro Youtube Channel) held a race that has MC Guts's Great BlastSonic race against Tetsuhiro Koshita's Beak Stinger G, with MC Guts's car comes out as a winner. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MtVdGNQ4Qds See also * Beak Spider * Ray Stinger * Brocken Gigant References External links Tamiya Japan * Beak Stinger G on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Beak Stinger G on Tamiya America official website Category:Fully Cowled Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! series Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Tetsuhiro Koshita